Holiday
by Problem Child1
Summary: “Ms. Gilmore, I do believe you are trying to dodge my question.”“Mr. DuGrey, I believe you’re being persistent.”“You love it when I nag you.”TRORY
1. Cinco de Mayo

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. "Holiday" is owned by The Kinks.

A/N: I know, this isn't the story you wanted. However, I haven't done a Trory in a while, and I felt like I should. It will be a multi-chapter. Hope you like it!

888888888888888888888888

Of all the people he expected her to be with, Logan Huntzberger was not one of them. Finn even came on that list before Logan. However, with his own two eyes, Tristan DuGrey clearly saw Rory learning how to salsa with Logan. And she was enjoying it. What was more, Logan was as well. In the years Tristan had known Logan, he'd never had that much fun with a girl. Damnit.

Rory looked fantastic as usual. She looked the same as when he'd last seen her, except her hair was a bit shorter and she'd traded in her Elizabethan dress for a salsa one. Tristan momentarily forgot why he was there, until he saw his cousin walking over to him.

"It still amazes me how something as mundane as salsa lessons can be turned into a fiesta," Stephanie commented, nursing a margarita.

"That's what happens when Finn is put in charge," Tristan replied. The whole thing had been Finn's idea. It was Cinco de Mayo and since he wasn't able to go to Mexico, he thought he'd bring Mexico to the LDB. Nobody had the heart to tell him that while they salsa'd in Mexico, it wasn't their native dance. Hence the lessons during the big blowout he had planned.

Stephanie tapped her finger thoughtfully against her chin. "Though in retrospect, it was a good idea- we'd never have a party to salute drinking otherwise."

"And teaching a bunch of drunks how to dance was what, just a fluke?"

"I'm not the one who wanted you here, I can throw you out on your ass," she threatened.

Tristan was busy eye flirting with a girl across the room and only caught the end of Stephanie's statement. "Ass, you saw. Speaking of which, I see a piece I'd like, excuse me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Perv."

"You're just jealous," he sing-songed. "See you later, cos."

"Bite me."

Tristan caught up with the girl in the middle of the dance floor. "Care to dance?"

She took his hand. "It would be my pleasure."

They started to dance; back, forth, back, forth, spin. He knew the basics, one of the many. "I'm Tristan DuGrey, by the way."

The girl's face showed recognition of the name, but she didn't call him on it. "Juliet."

"Only 'Juliet?'"

"I'm mysterious," she teased.

"I can tell." As he spun, he noticed Rory laugh at something Logan whispered in her ear.

"How do you know Finn?"

"I'm Stephanie's cousin."

She arched an eyebrow. "So you're the infamous cousin."

"Infamous? I like the sound of that. What lies has my dear cousin been telling you?" The charm wasn't the hard part; it was whether or not she'd fall for it. The girls of the LDB had spent more time around charming guys than other girls.

Juliet struck a mockingly thoughtful pose. "Let's see: suspensions, expensive cars, pretty girls falling at your feet, military school. You, Mr. DuGrey, have had quite the colorful life."

Tristan snorted. Right, colorful. That hadn't been the exact word his father had used. He decided now was the time to change the subject. "Dear Juliet, how did you get involved in this little charade? Not too many drugs were used, I assume, you seem pretty responsive."

"No drugs, just Colin," she admitted.

"Pining or ex?" he questioned. She looked down but didn't answer. "Ah, pining. And how's that going?"

She stumbled slightly, but gathered her wits back together and looked him straight in the eye as she answered, "It's going great. I think there may even be a fight for my honor in the near future; it depends on how much longer we keep dancing. How did you know?"

"It may be hard to believe, but I myself have pined."

"Not really, I saw you staring at Rory a few minutes ago." She looked past him, and nonchalantly added, "They're coming over."

Tristan sighed. "I figured they would. Logan probably wants her to meet the one person who is exactly like himself."

Juliet stifled a giggle and put on a straight face. "She recognizes you. She looks about as happy as this as you do."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so helpful, thank you."

"I can tell this is putting you on edge, so why not use this to my advantage?" She grinned. "What did this girl do, turn you down?" This time, Tristan was the one who kept quiet. "She did! How many times?"

"How far away are they?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, not too far," she replied innocently. "But they're talking to Finn."

He glared at her, holding back a smirk. "You're cruel."

"Look who I've been hanging around with." She smiled up at him and gestured slightly. "You never answered my question."

"And which question would that be?" he challenged, giving her a smirk of his.

She smirked right back at him. "Again, I repeat, look who I've been hanging out with. Don't think you're going to charm your way out of this, no matter how cute you are."

"You think I'm cute," he teased.

Unabashed, she replied, "Yes, I do. Don't read too much into it, you're too young for me anyway. Now, do I get to hear the legend of Tristan DuGrey and Rory Gilmore, or do I have to guess?"

He ran a hand threw his hair. "Since I obviously can't charm or con my way out of this, you deserve something, though I have something else much more pleasurable that I can give you as a reward."

She giggled. "Seriously, you are too cute! But I want to know." She jutted her lip out in an exaggerated manner.

"How could I say no to a face like that?" he wondered aloud. "Okay, fine, here it goes. Rory and I went to Chilton together, and she was the first girl to reject me. I actually ended up liking her."

"And obviously it hasn't exactly faded," Juliet retorted.

"Well, no," Tristan confessed.

"Aw, that's so cute!" she squealed. "But you do realize she's going out with Logan, right? Like, this is his first relationship. Ever."

"Yes, I'm aware. I've known Logan for quite awhile," he dead-panned.

"How long has it been now? Six, seven years?" Logan added from behind him. Tristan froze, hoping Logan hadn't heard. "What were you two crazy kids talking about?"

Tristan let out a silent sigh and turned around. Rory's eyes widened, as she hadn't really believed he was there until she was standing right in front of him. He smirked and caught her eye. "Hello, Mary," he purred. She blushed, and he fought the urge to laugh. "I see I still have the same affect on you."

"You wish, I was just surprised," she countered.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary," he taunted. "I think that you were caught off guard by my stunning features and my chiseled muscles."

"No, I think I was caught off guard by your ego slapping me in the face."

He smirked at her, again resisting the urge to laugh. She still had the same spunk he remembered. "I see you haven't changed." He eyed Logan. "Or maybe you have, Mary." He put extra emphasis his nickname for her.

She blushed again, her eyes burning as she got his meaning. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Luckily, Logan cut in before either could do any damage. "I'm going to state the obvious here and say that you two know each other." He knew how Tristan could tease, and especially what the nickname meant.

"We have a long history," Tristan automatically replied.

"Unfortunately," Rory added.

"We went to Chilton together," Tristan explained. Logan raised an eyebrow in Tristan's direction, and he immediately regretted being such good friends with Logan. He had forgotten that he told Logan about almost every girl. Though he never mentioned her by her actual name, he was sure that he'd mentioned Rory one time or another.

"Chilton, you say," Logan mused. He turned to Rory, "How come you never mentioned that you knew Tristan?"

She made a cute face, wrinkling up her nose. "There was never a good time to say, 'Hey, when I went to Chilton, there was this guy that pretty much made my life hell and he grew up in Hartford, do you know him?'"

Tristan's face fell momentarily, but Juliet caught it. She squeezed his hand and quietly excused herself. "Is that really what you think of me, Mary?" His tone was teasing, but then it wasn't.

"Well, no, you did have your moments," she admitted.

He grinned triumphantly. "The moments where you found me so undeniably sexy that you had trouble containing yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, those moments. Oh, you can just read me like a book, can't you?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "One of these days, you're going to have to tell me how you ended up at Yale with a loser like Huntzberger."

"Kiss my ass, DuGrey."

Tristan licked his lips in an overemphasized way. "Bend over."

"I don't see Colin," Finn replied, appearing next to Tristan. He swung his arm over Tristan's shoulders and handed him a shot glass. Tristan took in Finn's appearance- he was wearing a huge sombrero and a knitted poncho, with nothing underneath.

Tristan watched as Finn fished a bottle of Tequila out from underneath his poncho and filled the shot glass up. He then handed Tristan a lime wedge and a pinch of salt. Tristan gazed at the scene warily. "Do I want to know where this all came from?"

Finn winked at him. "I have a tool belt on." He took out another shot glass and handed it to Logan. "Rory, love, there's margaritas at the bar. Stephanie already has one ready for you. I don't feel that you're ready to graduate to shots just yet. Maybe in an hour?"

Rory smiled at him. "Thank you, Finn. I'll let you boys have your pissing contest while I go talk with Stephanie."

"Bye, Mary." Tristan waved in a teasing manner. She rolled her eyes, but waved back anyway.

Once she was out of earshot, Logan and Finn both turned to face Tristan. "That's Mary? As in, your Mary?" Finn asked, disbelieving. "Sacrilege! Say it isn't so!"

"Sacrilege?" Tristan repeated.

"Shush, you're the one under interrogation here." He smirked. "Plus, I thought it would go with the bible theme you seem to be going on with. You realize she isn't a Mary, correct?"

"Logan, you sly dog," Tristan congratulated.

Logan held up his hands. "Wasn't me, man."

"Bag boy?" Tristan guessed with no small amount of disgust evident in his voice.

"Bag boy?" Logan echoed.

"About yay high, floppy hair?" Finn guessed. "Crappy, floppy hair. I never trust a guy with hair that is bordering on mullet."

"That's him," Tristan replied.

"Yeah." Logan made a face akin to the one Tristan made. "But this is not about him; this is about you- so, Mary, huh?"

"She's yours," Tristan surrendered. "Besides, she should be worried that I'm trying to steal you away, sexy."

Logan grinned and pulled Tristan into a huge hug. "Where have you been, man? We've missed you around here since you transferred."

"What can I say? Princeton has so many more perks than Yale. For one, you aren't there," he joked.

"That hurts. That hurts right here." Logan put both of his hands over his heart.

"And now would be the time for more shots," Finn interjected.

888888888888888888888

It was almost three in the morning when people began to leave. Colin and Stephanie were passed out, and Rory was lulling in and out of sleep. Juliet and Tristan were still talking, and Logan had Rory propped up while he talked to Finn. Cinco de Mayo was officially over, much to Finn's dismay.

"I should probably spend the night here," Tristan suggested. He was intoxicated, and didn't think he could drive all the way to Princeton without falling asleep.

Finn took a huge bite out of a fajita. "Sounds great. Meet me in my room in five minutes? I have to freshen up first."

Tristan shook his head. "Nah, I'm too tired to flirt with you."

"Fine, be that way," Finn pouted. He laid his head on Juliet's lap. "G'night all, I'm sleeping here tonight."

Juliet laughed and pushed his head off her lap. "Not tonight, I think I'm going to go back to my dorm."

Tristan jumped up onto the couch. "'Night, I think I'm going to pass out here until June."

"Tristan," Rory sighed, her voice thick with sleep. The whole room froze- Finn's eyes flew open and Juliet paused with her hand on the door. Logan's whole head whipped around to glare at Tristan, who just lay on the couch torn between self-preservation and natural curiosity.

"Yeah, Mar?" he replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as one could be whose life hung in the balance with the answer.

"You should come by the dorm tomorrow." Oh shit, that wasn't a good answer. "Paris'll want to see you."

Tristan let out a breath, knowing that tonight would not be the night he died for "stealing" Rory away from Logan. It would not be a fun way to go- drunk, beaten to death with a bottle of Tequila.

There was silence for a few minutes, just the rhythmic breathing of people passed out and sleeping off their drunken states before Tristan said, "I think I'm going to leave before you get up tomorrow, I want to beat Friday afternoon traffic."

"You're coming out with us for Memorial Day though, right?" Logan questioned. "We're going wakeboarding."

"It's your favorite sport, Tris," Finn mumbled.

"I'll be there," Tristan honestly promised, finally letting the sleep he so desperately needed overcome him.

8888888888888888888888

A/N: If you feel the urge to review, please leave a holiday that you'd like to see incorporated into the story and I'll try my best to oblige. It doesn't matter what country it's native to, I can look it up.


	2. Memorial Day

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. "Holiday" is owned by The Kinks.

A/N: This holiday selection is consideration of my everlasting affection toward Memorial Day. I happen to like this chapter and hope you do as well. This is a bit AU, or it will be after the season finale, because I like my Rory somewhat innocent and without her daily intake of crazy flakes. As always, thank yous are at the bottom.

888888888888888888888888

The hot sun warmed Tristan's skin as he climbed out of the chilly water. Logan had taken them to a lake in upstate New York. They'd been there for a few days and would be leaving tomorrow. Despite the semester being over, many people had trips already planned.

"Tristan, old boy!" Finn yelled from the other side of the beach. "Jet ski's free!"

"Thanks, Finn!" he called back, grabbing his lifejacket from the edge of the boat. The last thing they needed was the Coast Guard stopping one of them and realizing exactly how intoxicated they happened to be. "Care to ride with me, Mar? I promise you won't fall off if you hold on tight."

Stephanie, who was laying right next to Rory, giggled at the double meaning but quickly stifled her laughter with her hand. She and Rory were lying on the back of the boat reading, though their material was vastly different- Rory was re-reading _David_ _Copperfield_ and Steph had a _Cosmo_. However, Rory was in charge of the mustic and she had to guard her territory. She didn't want to risk Finn trying to freak with her again to "Candy Shop."

She smiled sweetly at Tristan. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "We could race Colin and Stephanie."

"In your dreams," Steph muttered. "I'm not messing up my tan with a stupid lifejacket."

"Again, no, thank you. I'm good," Rory assured him.

He smirked. "Suit yourself."

As he sauntered off, Stephanie put her magazine down and turned onto her back. Eying Rory critically, she said, "You're wearing a one-piece and you're in the shade? At the rate you're going you'll never get skin damage. You should come into the sun with me before you get any smarter and realize that alcohol doesn't actually repair your liver like Colin told you."

Rory put her book down. "Either you're trying to permanently alter my health or you want to talk."

"Unfortunately for you, it's the latter," Stephanie quipped. "I'd like to talk about your intentions with Logan and/or Tristan."

"Logan and Tristan?" Rory questioned, surprised. "You haven't been trying to repair your liver in excess, have you?"

"No, I'm legally sober. Just two lemonades for me." She sat up and pulled her long hair into a bun. "You never mentioned that you knew my cousin."

"You never mentioned that you had a cousin," Rory countered. "Does he come to all events?"

Stephanie sighed. "He used to, but he transferred to Princeton after his first year. We mostly see him on the holidays now."

"Finny, I never saw him," Rory mused.

"You two don't exactly have the same majors," Stephanie pointed out. "Nor did you run in the same circles."

"How long have you all known each other?" Rory looked out on the water where Tristan and Finn were playing chicken not too far from the beach.

Stephanie clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Another story for another time; I do believe I asked you to state your intentions toward Logan and my cousin."

Rory sighed. It didn't seem as though she was going to talk herself out of this one. "You knew my intentions toward Logan. However, I have no idea what you're talking about with Tristan."

"You're too smart to play dumb. You can't honestly tell me that you've never noticed the way he looks at you."

"We went to high school together!" Rory exclaimed. "We hated each other, we always fought, and he was constantly tormenting me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware that you two went to high school together. Poor boy wouldn't shut up about you, Mary." She added extra emphasis to the name for intended effect.

Rory thought about this. "Say, hypothetically speaking, he does like me," she started slowly. "That doesn't mean anything. I'm happy with Logan, and even if I wasn't, I'm not interested in Tristan."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a prick," Stephanie admitted. "But he doesn't like you."

Rory's jaw dropped. "Then what was the meaning of all of that?"

Stephanie cackled. "To piss you off. I'm mean like that."

"Am I sloshed or did Stephanie finally admit what we've known all along, that she's a bitch?" an incredulous voice chimed in.

"Shut up, Logan," Stephanie growled.

"Make me, Stephanie," he mimicked back.

She sighed and pushed him. He flailed backwards off the boat and into the water. His head appeared moments later. "You're dead!"

"Whatever." She jumped up, walked to the front of the boat, and hopped onto the beach.

Rory got up to talk to Logan. "Need help?"

"If you'd be so kind, Ace." He held his hand out to her. However, as soon as she grasped it, he pulled her in. She came back up sputtering.

"Jerk!"

He laughed. "You look cute wet."

She just splashed him, so he splashed her back. They continued like that until he kissed her. After that they just treaded water and talked, occasionally kissing. Finally, Logan asked, "What are you doing this summer?"

"Now you're asking?"

"I'm slow on the uptake," he joked.

"I'm getting a job in Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow," he repeated. "I don't think your mom likes me too much."

"She doesn't like any of my boyfriends at first. Don't worry about it. In fact, she hated Dean at first, but by the time we broke up she liked him more than I did," she informed him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She splashed him. "Not like that! He did chores around the house."

"So you're saying that if I do chores your mom won't mind if I visit?"

"Have you ever done a chore in your life?"

"Well, no," he admitted. "But I see people do them on TV all the time. How hard can it be?"

"You're spoiled."

"You're pretty." With that he kissed her.

She pulled away suddenly. "Wait, you want to visit me over the summer?"

He chuckled. "Just kiss me, Ace."

8888888888888888888888

Later that day, after almost everyone had left, it had become much quieter. So quiet, in fact, that Finn, Logan and Rory were able to fall asleep in the back of the boat. Logan and Finn were on the seat practically on top of each other while Finn's hand hung down on Rory's stomach, who was on the floor.

Stephanie and Colin were sitting up in the bow. She had her head laid on his shoulder. Tristan had gone back to the resort for more booze and dinner.

"What do you think they see in her?" Stephanie whispered after a lull in the conversation.

"Who?"

"Rory. Tristan, Logan and Finn. What makes her so special?"

"You're jealous," Colin teased.

"Am not!" Stephanie insisted. "Just curious. I'd like a guy's point of view on the one, please."

"Fine," Colin sighed. "She's innocent, fresh. At least, that's what Finn likes about her. She challenges Logan. And I don't know about Tristan."

"And what about you?"

He put his arm around her. "I like my girls bad."

She giggled. "And rich."

"And blond," he added. "Besides, you love me."

"Fuck yeah!"

"Is that a promise?"

"You're dirty."

"Hello, Ms. Pot? My name is Mr. Kettle," he replied in a goofy voice.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Why don't you ever act like this around anyone else?"

He shrugged. "No one else is worth it. Besides, Finn and Logan have seen me be silly."

She grinned. "You just said _silly_."

He groaned. "Shut up."

"But you did!"

"How old are you, five?"

"Yes," she replied indignantly, adding, "Pedophile."

"I'll show you," he growled, tickling her sides. She shrieked and shrunk down in a futile effort to escape until she was lying down on the seat. He got on top of her to tickle her better and she tried her best to push him off of her.

"Am I interrupting, or is this a group thing?" Finn asked from behind them.

Colin jumped up and Stephanie slid back up to a sitting position. "That wasn't what it looked like?" she offered weakly.

"Yes it was," Finn replied knowingly. "However, we all do it. And Colin is drop-dead sexy." He came up behind Colin and wrapped his arms around his waist, kidding his neck. "And Stephanie, gorgeous sweet Stephanie, I guess this means I win the bet." He jumped onto the beach. "Any more booze?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Tristan went for more."

"Is that him?" Finn pointed out to where Tristan was about half a mile away.

Colin nodded. "I think so."

"Sweet salvation!" Finn yelled, jumping into the water. He began frantically swimming toward the jet ski. Within minutes the two had met up just outside of the cove. Tristan helped Finn on, but as soon as Finn was securely on he pushed Tristan off and sped up to the beach.

"Was that necessary?" Stephanie asked Finn dryly when he got to the beach.

"Sacrifices must be made to appease the gods of drinking."

"You know, Finn, the porcelain god isn't an actual god," Colin dead-panned.

"Blasphemous!" Finn cried.

"What is?" Logan asked, joining them on the beach. "Did Finn sacrifice Tristan again?"

Stephanie pointed out to the water. "See for yourself."

"Why's he just bobbing there?" Logan questioned.

"I left him with a beer," Finn admitted.

"And you just decided to leave him out there?" Stephanie demanded, a bit annoyed that Finn would do this to her cousin.

"He'll come in when he's ready!" Finn defended.

"He's not a dog!"

"That's to be debated."

Stephanie heaved a heavy sigh and got on the jet ski to rescue her cousin. When she got out there, Tristan was just floating and drinking his beer. "Need a lift?"

Tristan shrugged. "Sure, why not? Hold my beer?"

Stephanie took the beer, but before he could get on she pushed him back in and held his beer over the side threateningly. "Don't screw this up for them. For Logan, for Rory, anyone."

Tristan was thoroughly confused. "Don't mess what up?"

"Them! Their relationship!" Stephanie cried, exasperated. Was she the only sane one in the group? "Do you promise?"

Finn looked from the beach horrified as Stephanie wavered, tipping a little out. "No!" he shrieked, holding out his hands.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Logan mused to Colin.

"Knowing Stephanie? Anything that's pissing her off at the moment," Colin answered.

"I'm going with Finn."

"Hey!" Finn cried, finally tearing his gaze away from Stephanie and Tristan as they bickered and glaring at Colin and Logan.

"Why would Stephanie be pouring out Tristan's beer if she was pissed at Finn?" Colin questioned with an eyebrow raise.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the one going out with her."

"I'm not going out with Stephanie," Colin argued.

"They were having sex while we were asleep," Finn informed Logan.

"We were not having sex while you were asleep, we just talking."

Finn smirked. "Talking? While on top of her?"

"Who was on top of whom?" Stephanie asked from behind them.

Colin cringed. "How long have you been there? And can you tell Logan and Finn that we weren't having sex?"

Stephanie looked deeply offended. "Are you trying to tell me that I wasn't good?" Her bottom lip quivered.

Tristan covered his ears. "I'm not listening. I think I'll go Picasso myself in the boat."

"Try not to get blood on the carpet," Logan warned.

Tristan rolled his eyes and jumped into the boat. "Yes, mom."

Logan nodded approvingly. "That's the exact answer I was looking for."

As the four continued to bicker about Stephanie and Colin, Tristan sat down next to Rory. He got close up to her ear and whispered, "I know you're not asleep."

Her eyes flew open. "How'd you know?"

"You could sleep with those insane freaks screeching at each other?"

She laughed. "Nothing is ever subtle with them. Do you mind not alerting the media as to my current state of awake-ness?"

"And pass up the opportunity to make myself look as crazy as possible?"

"Or as creepy, as it would look like you were talking to my prone form," Rory offered.

"Count me in." He smirked at her. "So you and Logan Huntzberger, heir to the famed Huntzberger fortune."

Rory acted shocked. "That's where he got all his money? And here I was under the impression that he owned an underground fighting ring."

"Careful, he may try to sell you soap," Tristan warned jokingly.

"I'll watch out for any tell-tale signs that he may be trying to manipulate me with body wash," Rory mockingly promised.

"That's all I ask," Tristan joked. "But seriously, how are you and Logan doing?"

"We're good."

"Can you say that again, but this time with a more monotone voice?" Tristan replied sarcastically.

"What, would you like me to do an interpretive dance and a puppet show for you?" Rory shot back just as sarcastically.

"No, but I wouldn't argue if you wanted to give me a lap dance."

She rolled her eyes. "No dancing of any kind on my part."

He snapped his fingers. "Damn."

"Out of curiosity, why do you want to know how Logan and I are doing?" she inquired.

Oh, yeah, she was a reporter. He'd almost forgotten. "Natural curiosity, I suppose," he lied. "I just don't want to see Logan hurt."

"Because I go around hurting people on a daily basis," she replied sardonically.

He ran a hand through his wet hair. "Just forget I said anything." He shook his head, getting her wet.

She squealed and ineffectually held her hands up to shield herself from the water droplets. "Tristan!"

"Rory?" Logan called out. "You awake?"

"Jig's up," Rory whispered conspiratorially.

Tristan stood up and held his hand out to help her up. "Well, my dear, are you ready for dinner?"

"Always." She smiled at him as he pulled her up, then turned to grin at Logan.

88888888888888888888888888

Special thank yous to everyone who reviewed: **reader**, **megan**, **LandonLover**, **GTHoneybunny**, **PenguinDynasty**, **royaleve**, **jemma**, **smile1**, **Lovelock79**, **RavenEcho**, **Gilmoregirl**, **HappyNoodles**, **KarahBella**, **mar0506**, **cinemagal**, **sara**, **Amanda**, **tickle582**, **elle**, **jmarit17**, **KeitaWolf**, **TSOHoneybaby**, **Fancyeyes**(Happy belated birthday!), **crissy**, **princetongirl**, **Alicia** **Jo**, **OTHlover04**, **Colleen**, **Robin2**.

This is dedicated to Bookworms for her never ending support and always listening to my random rants and mental breakdowns, and for always helping me.


	3. Fourth of July

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. "Holiday" is owned by The Kinks.

A/N: I know it's taken me a while, but I've been busy, sorry. Anywho, this is longer than a lot of my recent updates have been, not to mention pretty fun to write. As always, this is a bit AU because I firmly believe that TV!Rory is on crack, so in my story she stayed as she usually is, without the character assassination that seems to be going on. If anyone can find the _House of Wax_ shout-out, they get 10 brownie points. Thank yous are at the bottom.

888888888888888888888888

Colin's family had always been the stereotypical rich Hartford family-when he was young, his mother and father has gotten divorced. His mother got a huge settlement, more than enough to keep her comfortable for the next one hundred years, plus child support. His father bounced from wife to wife, and his mother had her own handful of various rich boyfriends. Though no the only child, he was the most spoiled because his mother thought of him as the only man who was constantly in her life(despite that she was constantly traveling the world) and his father expected him to take over the business.

However, despite all of their love for him, neither was at home very often leaving him and his friends alone, as they were on the Fourth of July. So Colin decided that he wanted a real Fourth of July with barbequing, fireworks, all of it. Granted, it was a catered event, but the thought was still there.

"Great party," Tristan commented, sitting down next to Colin and Stephanie onto the lawn chairs set up strategically around the lawn.

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated," Colin replied.

"He wasn't being sarcastic," Stephanie defended.

Colin sighed. "He might as well have been. It's a disaster- food is being burnt, people are drinking cheap beer."

Tristan glanced at the bottle in his hand and moved it slightly behind him out of Colin's eyesight. "Actual people don't care how expensive it is or what year it was distilled in."

"People also compulsively eat fatty foods without silverware as a contest, but you don't see us partaking in that particular ritual, do you?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You planned this, hon. Technically, you're not allowed to complain about how horribly it turned out and how much you're going to have to pay to have it cleaned for at least another two and a half hours."

"Or until Logan and Finn begin their pyrotechnics display," Tristan added.

"Did you know Finn had to talk his way out of court while in Boarder Control Jail for trying to smuggle fireworks over the boarder?" Stephanie asked Tristan conversationally.

"Again," Colin added.

"How'd he do that?" Tristan questioned.

"Apparently they take you seriously when you get drunk and announce that you have illegal fireworks."

"I meant about the talking out of court, but information like that is always helpful."

Stephanie shook her head. "I'd prefer not to know the specifics of the favors he called in."

Tristan laughed. "Thanks for the visual."

"We're here just in case you need your psyche damaged anymore," Stephanie assured him sweetly.

Tristan shuddered and changed the subject. "Has Logan shown up yet? I haven't seen him at all."

"You've been here forty-five minutes," Colin pointed out.

"And yet I haven't seen him. He's upstairs with Mary, isn't he?" He didn't notice the look Colin and Stephanie exchanged, instead bringing his beer up to his lips as he caught Juliet's eye. She beckoned him over, and he stood up. "I'll talk to you crazy kids later, there is a beautiful lady craving my attention."

"Who?" Stephanie inquired.

Tristan smirked right at Colin. "Juliet." Colin glared at his retreating form.

"Are they going out?" Juliet asked Tristan when he got to her.

He sat down next to her and he leaned her head against his shoulder. "Probably not. Steph wouldn't be able to put up with his ego."

"So what? They're just best buddies?" she asked sarcastically.

"Feisty."

She slapped his arm. "Shut up!"

"If it helps, Colin was incredibly jealous when I told him where I was going."

"Thank you, it does."

He laughed. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"I know! Almost two months. How've you been?"

"I've been good. We missed you on Memorial. Where were you? Mourning?"

She made a face. "Fine, make fun of my jealousy. No, I had a family thing that I was forced into."

"I'm sorry."

She waved it off. "It's okay. Did anything interesting happen?"

"Finn did a face plant and Logan and Colin's roommate almost crashed the jet skis playing chicken," Tristan answered.

She rolled her eyes. "They never were bright."

"You also missed our re-enactment of _The Poseidon Adventures_."

"A real travesty, I'm sure."

"What, you don't like it when you're hit with wave after ten gallon wave of water?"

"Finn was driving the boat, wasn't he?"

Tristan smirked. "He was aiming for the big waves, I'm sure of it."

"See why Logan should drive?"

"So he could sink the boat after drenching us?"

"That was a fluke."

"A fluke we're not repeating."

"Have it your way. Did anything else of relative significance happen?"

"I talked to Mary without her yelling at me," he admitted with a small smile.

"Congratulations."

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

Juliet's face fell. "You didn't hear?"

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Hear what? They got married, didn't they?"

She laughed. "No, nothing that drastic. They did, however, break up."

"When?" he insisted.

"Desperation, party of one," she patronized.

"But aren't you joining me?"

"We've sunken to new lows."

"I agree."

"Admitting your own faults, nice."

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind. Now I believe that you were getting ready to tell me what happened between Rory and Logan."

"You almost had me," Juliet confessed, laughing. "Do really want to know what happened?"

He nodded. "I just want to know if I have a shot."

She giggled and made a whipping noise. He rolled his eyes and shoved her slightly. "The Tristan DuGrey I heard about wouldn't be obsessing like this," she managed to inform him between peels of laughter.

He frowned. "I'm not obsessing. And I never though of you as one to follow someone around like a lovesick teenager," he shot back.

"Okay, so you want the story," Juliet began, recovering from her earlier fit.

"Nah, I'm bored," he replied casually, stretching his legs out.

She glared at him. "Too bad, I'm telling you: apparently the two had it out last week. I'm talking a fight of dramatically bad '80s movie proportions. I heard this from Rosemary who heard it from Stephanie who heard it from Colin who was there. That's the only reason we know anything- you know Logan, he won't talk about it for a while."

"Do you know what caused the fight?"

She shook her head. "Colin wasn't talking."

"And he didn't tell Stephanie anything else?"

"No, he didn't tell Saint Stephanie anything else," Juliet replied sardonically.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to call her names," he teased.

She sighed. "He's not telling anybody. Logan probably told him not to."

"Was anyone else there?"

"Besides Rory? Finn, probably. But have you seen him?" she pointed out.

"So he's off getting drunk with Logan," Tristan realized.

"Most likely. Why do you care?"

"I just want to know if he hurt her."

"That's so cute!" she squealed.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, I'm very cute. Or at least those are the rumors. Among other ones."

She laughed. "Still not sleeping with you."

"Sleep is for pansies. We'd be doing better things."

"Yeah, yeah, charmer. Why don't you go do something productive while I go flirt with the guy over there?" she suggested.

"Fine, I'll be back later."

8888888888888888

Lorelai bounded down the stairs and into the living room where Rory was reading and eating ice cream. Lorelai was holding two shirts of the same design in different colors.

"Which of these do you think is better for the festival tonight?"

"The red one."

Lorelai frowned. "Why not the white one?"

"Because you look better in red."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"I do?"

"That's what the survey says."

Lorelai put the shirt on as there was a knock on the door. "That must be Uncle Sam coming to take my taxes and sign us up for the army."

"Or Luke."

"Or Luke dressed up like Uncle Sam."

"I think you should get the door," Rory advised.

Lorelai walked into the foray. There was a hushed discussion after she opened the door, then she reappeared with someone in tow. "Rory, did you know that Logan was getting an Extreme Makeover?"

Rory whipped her head around quickly. "Mom, that's not Logan."

Lorelai eyed him warily. He held his hands up. "It's true."

"Than who are you, his good twin?"

Rory shook her head. "Trust me, he's the evil one. This is Tristan."

Tristan's face fell for a millisecond, but he regained his composure and held his hand out for Lorelai to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Gilmore."

She shook his hand suspiciously. "That's to be debated, but please call me Lorelai."

"Mar, have you been talking about me?" he teased.

"If you heard what she'd been saying you wouldn't be so excited," Lorelai replied.

"Ouch."

"Mom, it's okay." Rory turned to Tristan. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I've been here before," he reminded her. "I just asked around for directions."

"You asked around for directions?" Lorelai repeated. "You didn't want to get so do badly to tell us about the upcoming apocalypse, did you?"

Tristan shook his head. "No, I-"

"Do you know what this means?" Rory interrupted. "They know you're here."

"They're going to come knocking down our door with pitchforks and fire, demanding answers," Lorelai continued.

"And if we don't comply, they'll lynch us!"

"Are you two the town entertainment?" Tristan questioned.

Lorelai grinned. "Our house has been turned into Mann's Chinese Theatre."

"So why are you here?" Rory asked Tristan. She had long abandoned her book and her ice cream onto the coffee table.

"I heard about what happened between you and Logan. I'm sorry," he offered.

Lorelai, sensing that her presence was unneeded, said, "I'm going to go finish getting ready."

"Why? You look great right now," Tristan honestly replied.

"Flattery will get you every where but here." She smiled at Rory and went back upstairs.

"Does everyone know?" Rory asked.

"No. Hell, I barely know. Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Rosemary, Juliet and I are the only ones who do."

"You mean Logan hasn't been telling everyone?"

"Nobody's heard from him since last week. He and Finn are off somewhere; only Colin knows and he won't tell anyone."

"Why should he be upset? He's the one that dumped me."

Tristan was silent a moment, then asked, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Why did he break up with you?"

"He wanted to."

"Thanks, Mar, but can you vague it up a bit for me? I felt as though I understood what you were talking about," he teased.

She laughed. "I honestly don't know why. We were in a huge fight- I've forgotten why now, something stupid- and then he just out of the blue, in front of Finn and Colin, said that he didn't want to go out anymore and left."

Tristan swore under his breath. "No explanation?"

"Don't you think I would have given it to you?"

"I don't know, we're not exactly best friends here."

"That reminds me, why are you here?"

"I told you, I wanted to-"

She raised an eyebrow. "The Tristan I used to know wouldn't care one way or the other."

He swore again and ran a hand through his hair. Did she really think that lowly of him? He'd just have to change her mind, then. "That's not true."

"It's not?"

"It's not," he confirmed. "I actually did like you, I just had trouble expressing it."

"What changed?"

"Would you believe that I grew up mentally?" he offered. "Or is that too harlequin novel for you?"

She smiled at him. "No, I think I believe you. You haven't really given me any reason not to, you've always had your warped sense of chivalry."

"I could be a knight!"

"So much for growing up mentally," she teased. "Do you want to sit down?"

8888888888888888888

"What are these town festivals like?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"Well, first we bet on which pig is going to win, then we all get together and bet as to which cousins are going to kiss first," Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"So maybe I'm not used to this small town thing," he admitted.

"They're not bad, just different. Most of us are quite normal," Rory replied.

"Except Kirk," Lorelai pointed out.

"And Taylor."

"Those are the two that I shouldn't come into contact with?" Tristan clarified.

"Not that it'll help, if you asked for directions- they already know everything about you and more," Lorelai warned him.

"Very small town."

"They don't get to come to our theatre very often."

"Thank you again for inviting me to this festival," Tristan said politely after a few minutes of silence.

"Courteous. Miss Manners would love him," Lorelai commented teasingly-and loudly- to Rory.

"But not Emily Post."

"Emily Gilmore is on the fence in this debate, however."

"So I'm in between on the Emily verdict?" Tristan piped in.

"Dirty!" Lorelai scoffed.

Tristan started to cough. "That wasn't even meant to be perverted."

"The best jokes aren't."

"Can we change the topic, please?" Rory asked.

"I agree!" Lorelai cried. "Not enough talk about me."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Where are we meeting Luke again?"

"He'll be the one beating Taylor to a pulp with the popcorn maker."

"Because Luke has superhuman powers and can lift a giant popcorn maker all by himself?"

"You didn't know?" Lorelai replied. "Every night he takes off his baseball cap and rips open his flannel shirt to reveal a huge 'L' on his chest, and he flies off to save Stars Hollow from yet another dastardly plan to take over our small town."

"That sounds like the premise of a really bad movie," Tristan said.

"It's a better premise than _The Hulk_," Lorelai defended.

As the town square became visible, Tristan suddenly turned toward his two companions. "How many people are congregated here?"

"The whole town."

"It doesn't seem like a lot of people until they're all in one place at the same time."

"Hear that, Rory? We're ants compared to those rich Hartford snobs," Lorelai teased.

Rory nodded her head. "That's exactly what they think: I've overheard them talking about just that. You see one, and then you see a billion."

"They're very mean," Lorelai pouted.

"They take us for granted," Rory agreed.

Tristan shook his head. "I can't believe you dragged me to this."

"I can't believe you tracked us down," Rory replied.

"He probably has his fancy GPS marked on us."

"Or contacts at the CIA!" Rory gasped.

Lorelai eyed Tristan critically. "Tell me something, Agent Smart, are they all as hot as SpyDaddy?"

"Do they really use their shoes as phones?"

Lorelai jumped up and down in front of Rory. "I got one, I got one!" She turned to Tristan. "Do they really pair you up boy/girl in hopes that you do have a love connection despite the fact that it's against the rules, but they secretly don't care?"

Tristan shook his head. "Any of these questions answered could result in your untimely deaths."

"Ooh, mysterious," Lorelai cooed. "I've always wanted my own agent. Can we keep him, Rory, please?"

Rory pretended to consider this. "Okay, but you have to feed him and clean up after him."

Lorelai nodded solemnly. "I'll do all of it, I promise."

"Which one is Luke?" Tristan asked.

Lorelai pointed into the crowd. "The one skulking around in the background like a Bond villain."

"And you say he's a superhero?"

"He keeps his identity well hidden," Rory informed him.

Tristan chuckled and watched as Lorelai gleefully skipped over to her boyfriend. "So, Mar, guess it's just you and I. Anything in particular you want to do?"

She regarded this a moment, then asked, "How good are you at basketball when the hoop is smaller than the ball itself?"

88888888888888888888888888

"Where've you been, man?" Colin asked Tristan irritably when he unexpectedly showed up at the party again much later that night. "Logan's looking for you."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tristan drawled with a smirk, scanning the crowd. "Where's Finn?"

Colin looked around and lowered his voice. "He went to see Rory 'bout half an hour ago. Don't tell Logan."

Tristan nodded. "No reason to." Of course Finn went to see her, why wouldn't he? He liked Rory. Tristan took some pleasure in knowing that he saw her first.

"What do you think that asshole's story is? Who invited him?" Colin gestured to the guy sitting with Juliet. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear to whisper something to her.

Tristan shrugged. "He seems nice to me."

"Then your senses need to be checked," Colin snapped.

"Do I detect jealousy?"

"Bite me."

"I'd prefer not to. Speaking of which, where's Stephanie?"

"Talking to Logan. We tried calling you."

"My cell was off."

"Ah, getting some."

Tristan shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Fine, don't tell me how it was."

"I enjoy being mysterious, I think it adds to my personality," he dead-panned.

Colin looked at him oddly; he reminded him of somebody with that comment, but he just couldn't put his finger on whom. "Whatever, man. Where ever you went gallivanting off to, I doubt you could have had more fun than here."

Tristan smirked. "If you'd like to think that."

"The cryptic shit is getting old. Logan's over there." He pointed near the pool. "Go pull your 'mysterious personality' crap with them."

"Off to stalk Juliet in the shadows?" Tristan asked innocently.

"I hate you."

"But how can that be when you love me so much?"

"Where ever you went- frankly, I don't care at this point- they did something happy to you. It's annoying as fuck. Go piss off Logan and Stephanie. Please."

"Would you like me to bring you anything back? Aspirin? Scotch? Cyanide caplet?"

"Just go!" Colin yelled as Tristan smirked yet again and sauntered off.

888888888888888888

**LandonLover**- I personally like Finn/Colin, and wouldn't mind any Logan/Finn… haha. I've never read any Jess/Dean, but I have(embarrassment) read Dean/Lorelai… I think it's fascinating, and I'm not quite sure why. Man, I forgot about midsummer, but I'm not really sure what it's about… I never read _A Midsummer's Night's Dream_, unfortunately. I heard it's really good. Anywho, sorry about the lack of TMW update, but I hope this one has sufficed! Thank you for reviewing!

**Glow**- Yes, you do detect PDLD undertones, mostly because I don't think I can write a story without at least _some_ PDLD. Thank you so much for reviewing, I happen to think that you're a fantastic writer, so it's a real honor. Thank you again.

**me**- Speechless? Really? Thank you!

**Tooki**- I hate when characters are written as physically abusive also, so no worries about that here. Thank you for reviewing!

**smartypants5**- Sorry, I don't write Rogans. This is going to be a Trory.

**tickle528**- I don't like Rory being with Logan either.

**ReeseAnn**- You always know how to make me blush, don't you?

**Bookworms**- Of course you get a shout-out! Why wouldn't you? We share the same lazy muse, for goodness sake! Hee.

**smile1**- Thank you so much! I do try with the banter and the natural conversation. It takes up a lot of my time watching Gilmore Girl DVDs, but I think I can manage it.

**jmarit17**- Thank you so much! Jealous characters are always fun to write. They're hilarious. I love Finn acting gay, mostly because I think he's very open, but loves women. Hee.

**Alicia** **Jo**- I heart Tristan. He makes me giggle and all that good stuff. Thank you for reviewing! And Logan's neck should seriously have it's own place in the opening credits, just like Peter Gallagher's eyebrows(The OC. I heart his eyebrows!).

**KeitaWolf**- Thank you for reviewing! I love Finn, and I love writing him!

**TSOHoneybaby**- Of course I remembered you! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my chapters. My Tristan/Rory left you smiling? Really? Thank you! I love Finn also, but I think that's pretty obvious, haha. Thank you again!

More thank yous to **Nina**, **Allie-Allie**, **LoVe23**, **KarahBella**, **Gilmoregirl**, **emmy** and **mar0506**. Thank you again!


	4. Halloween

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters. The Kinks own "Holiday."

A/N: First and for most, the songs to the musical Avenue Q have been inspiring my latest writings, so I apologize in advance. Haha. Man, I did not expect to update this quickly. Um, yay, I guess. I should be studying, as my finals are next week, but I'm not. I decided to make my viewing audience happy instead, haha. So, you better damn well enjoy this! I'm kidding! Whether or not you enjoy it, I don't care. Anywho, rambling and you probably don't read this anyway. Happy readings!

88888888888888888888888

It was fall again, which could mean only one thing: new parties to be planned. Halloween was the first of those big parties that needed a plan, a theme, something. Stephanie, Juliet, and Rosemary were left in charge of that one; costumes parties and decorations were the girls' forte.

Not that the three girls were doing any decorating themselves. They enlisted the help of Tristan, Colin, and Robert to do all the heavy lifting while Finn and Logan were put on drink and food duty. The girls sat around on the floor or chairs, talking and dictating the boys.

"I think it's a bet," Rosemary declared.

"A bet?" Juliet replied doubtfully.

"Between him and Colin, probably," Rosemary explained.

"I didn't make any wages with that idiot," Colin defended.

"Fine, so it was Robert."

"Don't drag me into this, Rose," Robert warned.

Stephanie reclined back into the plushy bean bag chair she was currently residing in. "I think she actually likes him."

Rosemary began to laugh. "She doesn't actually like him, Steph. It's all a game."

Juliet gestured to Tristan and Colin. "I don't like where the couch is." The other two girls nodded in agreement. "Move it against that wall."

Tristan lifted up one side while Colin grabbed the other side. Rosemary caught Tristan's eye and smiled approvingly at his body. He winked in return, flexing his muscles more than necessary. He'd been flirting with the stunning redhead most of the day, though he knew it probably wouldn't lead anywhere. There wasn't any harm in a little innocent flirting.

"I bet she's trying to make him jealous," Colin said.

"She wouldn't do that," Tristan shot back.

"I beg to differ, young DuGrey," Robert patronized.

"Well, if she is, they're closer than ever, so it must have backfired," Stephanie rationalized.

"Which is why she isn't being manipulative. They normally fight over things like this," Tristan argued.

"Big romantic?" Rosemary asked, slowly lifting her gaze to meet his.

He held it, smirking at her the whole time. "You have no idea."

"I'll bet anything that they whole thing is a set up between the three of them to fuck with our minds," Colin theorized. Robert nodded in agreement, downing the rest of his beer.

"Oliver Stone!" Juliet snapped. "Go preach your conspiracy theories to Mulder; we're having an actual discussion here."

"PMSing bitch," he replied, not even trying to lower his voice. She reached into her purse, pulled out the first thing she could find – a tube of lip gloss – and chucked it at his head. "Ow!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Really?" She cocked her head to one side. "Gonna threaten me to death?"

Colin lunged at her, toppling a chair in the process, and she jumped up shrieking. As he chased her around the room, Tristan took Juliet's abandoned seat next to Stephanie.

"Should I be more jealous than I am?" she asked him, not even masking the bored tone edging into her voice.

"And how jealous are you?"

"Not the slightest bit." She watched with a bemused expression as Colin snagged Juliet around the waist and pulled her toward him, running his fingers up and down her sides. "I think they make a cute couple."

Tristan tilted his head to the right side and squinted his eyes. "Maybe if you look at them like this. And Juliet brings all the cute into the pairing, if I do say so myself."

Stephanie laughed and shoved his shoulder. "You're making fun of me."

"I've been making fun of you since I could talk."

Before Stephanie could retort, Robert plopped himself down on her lap. "Oof!" she grunted. "Get your fat ass off me."

He didn't budge. "We've done all our work. Can we go play now?"

"Dirty!" Tristan muttered without even realizing it. Stephanie elbowed him, and he realized what he'd just said. Sure, he'd gone to see Rory a few more times over the course of the summer, but he didn't realize exactly how addictive her mother's vocabulary really was until he started using it without even knowing.

Lucky for them, Robert hadn't met Lorelai and therefore kept on gabbing. "It's boring here, and I have to help my date get ready for tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What do you think, Rose, have they endured enough torture for today?"

"Torture? In our presence? Unheard of!"

Stephanie grinned. "You three are officially released from duty."

"Thank you, ladies!" Robert gushed, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever. I still say they actually like each other."

"And I still say that you're doing 'shrooms," he teased. Her face turned indignant and she shoved a laughing Robert off her lap while Tristan and Rosemary just shook their heads.

888888888888888888

Rory Gilmore. Her name had been on the lips of the LDB members for months now, but in the past couple of weeks she caused a stir. Or, at least, those were the rumors. Nothing had happened yet to confirm them. Nothing, until now. Stephanie had confirmed, much to the delight of the party, that she was coming. Whether with him or not, only three people knew. Two of them hadn't arrived, and one wasn't talking.

Logan was mingling, his arm dangling around the pouty brunette that was clinging onto him. They knew not to ask him about Rory, but they couldn't help but be curious. The party was already an hour in, and neither she nor her alleged date were there.

The door opened and the party visibly turned to the door, some members even taking out their wallets in anticipation. They were sorely disappointed when Tristan and Rosemary stepped through it.

"Sorry to disappoint," Tristan told the crowd in a fake British accent.

"Want to get something to drink?" Rosemary asked him with the same fake accent.

"A girl who holds drinking above all other things, I like that." He held his arm out for her to link on to and they walked to the bar where Stephanie was balancing three drinks. Tristan took one, much to her relief.

"Hello, cos," he chirped.

"James Bond wasn't a TV show," she responded, referring to the Armani tux he was wearing.

"That's right, Jessica," he patronized. "By the by, where's Nick?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not funny; I'm going by the original TV show."

"I'm not funny? There's going to be Kissing Cousin jokes all night. It'll be like _Arrested Development_ in here!"

"If you were dressed like Bo, then yes there would be. But you chose _Get Smart_."

"_The Avengers_," he corrected.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, turning to Rosemary. "Your cute leather body suit makes so much more sense now! Emma Peel, right?"

Rosemary struck a pose, touching her brown wig. "That's correct, Daisy."

Stephanie smirked. "You two have fun, the bartender's great. I must go entertain Logan and his incredibly hot, incredibly wealthy friend."

"Use a condom," Tristan dead-panned.

Stephanie's eyes widened and she put a drink down and hit him in the arm. He laughed, and Rosemary just rolled her eyes, leaning against the bar. "You two are so mean to each other."

"She doesn't have a brother, so I've taken over that role," Tristan explained.

"He's taken it over too well." Stephanie glared at her cousin.

"Yeah, well you need someone to tell you the truth once in a while."

"He's been using that excuse since he was seven." Stephanie picked up the drink from the bar and took the drink back from Tristan before he drank it.

"Hey, Steph?" Rosemary called to her friend before she was out of ear shot. Stephanie looked back. "Great booty shorts."

Tristan leaned against the bar to face Rosemary. "What do you feel like having, Mrs. Peel?"

"A Manhattan, Mr. Steed," Rosemary replied.

"A Manhattan for the lady, old boy, and I'll take a Strawberry Daiquiri," Tristan ordered, slipping the bartender a fifty. The dark haired boy took the bill.

"How many people did you three invite?" Tristan questioned.

Rosemary shrugged. "Small crowd, about seventy-five or so. Why?"

"Just wondering." He focused his attention back on the bartender. "Do you 'tend a lot of these parties?"

"Here and there," the bartender answered.

"He stopped for a few months, then came back," Rosemary explained. "He makes great Cosmopolitans and Apple Martinis."

"Thanks." He handed her the Manhattan. "Your daiquiri will be done soon."

Tristan leaned over to Rosemary to whisper, "Doesn't say much, does he?"

She giggled and shook her head. "I think we're the first people to try to engage him in conversation all night."

"Do you go here?" the bartender asked Tristan, pouring his drink into a glass.

"He used to," Rosemary answered for him. "Then he decided he was too good for us."

"I am," he defended, taking the drink. "What about you?"

"Junior year here."

"Very nice. What are you majoring in?"

But before the bartender could answer, Colin butted in. "Tristan, there you are!" He kissed Rosemary's knuckles. "_The Avengers_, how nice."

"See, Colin knows, why the hell doesn't Stephanie?" Tristan complained.

"Finn owns the DVDs," Colin enlightened.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender addressed Colin with this question.

"Rum shot. Hey, I know you! You're Reporter Girl's friend!" He turned back to Tristan and Rosemary, ignoring the pained look on the bartender's face. "Speaking of, we're taking bets on them."

"I'm in," Rosemary automatically said.

"I thought we settled this: they're coming together. Here," Tristan told the two.

"First of all, no we didn't. Second of all, they never said they were coming together. And third, we're taking bets on whether or not they actually do," Colin informed him.

Rosemary took four hundred dollars from her purse. "Four hundred on not."

Colin took out a pad of paper and a pen, sticking the money in his pocket. "Not a very popular opinion. What about you, Tris?"

"Not betting."

"Tristan had moral issues about betting on girls he knows," Rosemary teased.

"What are you supposed to be anyway, man?" Tristan asked Colin, obviously trying to change the subject.

"A Redshirt," he answered proudly, throwing back his shot.

It was then that the door opened. Again, the party stopped to look at the person coming through. People had money riding on who came in. Tristan noticed Robert exchange a hundred dollar bill for two fifties. Finn ambled through the door, alone. A groan went out through the crowd and money rustled.

"Waiting for little old me to start the party?" He put a hand over his chest. "I'm touched." He met up with Logan right away and the two began a hushed, yet animated, discussion.

Colin looked down at his pad of paper, then back to Rosemary. "You'll get your money by the end of the night."

"I'd better," she threatened. "There's more shopping to be had."

"Isn't there always more shopping to be had?"

"True," she conceded.

"Where are you going? To dream of Jeannie?" Tristan asked him innocently, referring to Juliet's costume.

Colin grinned wickedly. "Who said there would be the need for dreams, let alone the time for sleep?"

Tristan took out his wallet as Colin walked away and addressed the bartender. "I think I'll take one of those rum shots."

"Who's Finn supposed to be?" Rosemary questioned.

"Dick van Dyke," the bartender answered.

Rosemary twirled the straw around in her drink and eyed him critically. "How do you know?"

"I watch the show."

Rosemary nodded but didn't say anything more to him, instead opting to talk to Tristan. "How about we go talk to Finn and Logan? We've barely talked to anybody, and Robert's _Magnum, P.I._ impression is scaring me."

"Whatever the lady wants."

888888888888888888888888

Rory showed up sometime later dressed in capris and a white t-shirt. She immediately struck up a conversation with Stephanie, barely even doing so much as looking at Finn. Nobody dared to ask either one about their situation, but instead took to observing them while they enjoyed the party. The only time they got anything was when Finn asked her to dance, thought many took the fact that he was dressed as Dick van Dyke and her as Mary Tyler Moore to be a clue.

"So, Finn," Rosemary drawled later that night. "Why the costume choice?"

Finn grinned at her and draped his arm around Tristan, throwing back a shot. They'd migrated to the bar, and Logan had gone off to talk to someone, leaving the three of them alone with an open bill. "It's fun to say."

Tristan laughed. "That is an excellent reason."

Finn leaned over Tristan to get a better look at the bartender. "I'll have a rum and coke, good sir."

"Same for me," Tristan chimed in.

"Same here, but make mine a diet coke," Rosemary added.

"And I'll have a Sex on the Beach," Logan interjected.

"Huntzberger!" Finn cried in delight. "You came back!"

"Having our own private party?"

"Hell yes!" Rosemary giggled.

"My god, she's three sheets to the bloody wind," Finn observed.

"She's a lightweight," Logan agreed.

"Am not!" she argued.

"And yet we keep liquoring her up," Logan perceived.

Tristan smirked. "Drunk sex is loud sex."

Finn shook his head. "Dirty, dirty boy," he chastised.

Tristan drifted away from the conversation, instead focusing on a figure across the room. She laughed at something Stephanie said and looked to the bar. She made eye contact with him and smiled. He smiled back, fleetingly for a second, until she turned away again.

Tristan tuned back into the conversation he was currently a part of. They were talking about Colin and Juliet, and whether or not anybody knew where they were.

"In between the sheets," Finn proclaimed.

Rosemary giggled. "Or on top."

"Who said a bed is involved at all?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll be back," Tristan told them, excusing himself from the group. He made a beeline for Stephanie and Rory, purring, "Hello, ladies."

"Hey, Tristan!" Rory greeted cheerfully.

"Did you finally tear yourself away from the bar for a reason?" Stephanie teased.

Tristan made a face at her. "Yes, actually."

"Then by all means don't let me stop you."

"I wasn't going to let you," he informed her. "Rory, would you care to dance?"

She grasped his outstretched hand. "I would be honored."

He led her to the dance floor and they began to sway to the beat. "And how have you been since we last talked?"

"I've been good. Mom still has your Clash CD."

"I wondered where that went."

"You probably shouldn't expect it back."

"I figured, so I bought another one."

She laughed. "That's the best plan. She's in love with it; it's become a permanent feature in her car."

"I'm surprised it plays in that piece of crap."

"Hey!" she cried. "That piece of crap has made me late to many a function. I'll treasure those memories forever."

"What are you doing here?" he questioned after the silence lasted a few seconds longer than it should have.

She gave him a look, as if to ask what he was talking about. "Stephanie invited me."

"Never mind the fact that not three months ago you were crying about one of the guys currently in attendance?"

She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "There's more to it than you know."

"Can you fill me in, or will it be your secret?"

She smiled at him. "You're a good friend, but I can't share that with you."

He forced a smile back. Great, he was a friend. La-dee-freakin'-da. "It'll stay your secret then."

"How about a less depressing subject?"

"So now my questions are depressing you?" he teased.

"You know what I mean!"

He laughed. "Yeah, but you're cute when you get indignant."

She looked down and blushed. "Thanks."

"Mind if I cut in?" a new voice asked.

Tristan watched as Rory's face lit up at Finn's question, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her like that, even if he wasn't causing it. "Sure, man, go right ahead."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh and tighten her grip around his neck. He said something else and she looked around quickly, then nodded furiously. Tristan focused his attention back on the bar where Rosemary and Logan were talking.

"Take her home, man, she's beyond wasted," Logan suggested in regards to Rosemary.

Tristan nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Ready to go back to your dorm?"

Rosemary nodded, craning her head around him to look at the bar. "I lef' my drink there."

"We can get another one at your dorm."

She grinned at him. "You're cute. Wanna go try out some of that loud sex stuff you were talking about?"

A gasp went out through the crowd, and Tristan looked at the dance floor to see what was going on; Finn and Rory were just standing there, making out in front of everyone.

"Sure," he agreed, leading her out of the party.

8888888888888888888888

Special thanks to **LandonLover** for being a fantastic beta, and to **Booksworms** for giving me all those great words of encouragement. Both of you two rock!

Though I don't have the kind of time I wish I had to answer and thank you all (I should be studying, keyword being should), I can name you all in high praise for giving my story the time of day: **smile1**, **princetongirl**, **tickle582**, **Poetic Angelica**, **Callista Wolfwood**, **ReeseAnn**, **hopefloats**, **smartcookie816**, **Fallen Heart**, **Gilmoregirl**, **JusT-aNoThER** (the only person that got my _House of Wax_ reference, go you!), **TSOHoneybaby**, **Tooki**, **BumpyRider**, **KeitaWolf**, **KarahBella**, **jmarit17**, and **LoVe32**. Thank you all so much!


	5. Groundhog Day

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters.

A/N: Yes, I know it's been forever and a day since I've updated this story, but what can I say? Inspirations strikes when I'm busiest. Cruel irony, huh? Anywho, only about two more chapters to go, so yeah. Enjoy!

88888888888888888888888

Sun peaked out from behind the clouds in this cold winter day. From what he'd heard, there was supposed to be six more weeks of harsh winter. It sucked, but what could he do to argue with a ridiculous tradition? So, in a move worthy of a Dickens novel, he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and put his head down to protect his face against the unmerciful wind.

He was going back to his dorm after his last class of the day. It was almost four in the afternoon, and Princeton was nearly deserted. Only a few people bustled by him, seemly doing the same thing. He was sure that if a tumbleweed were to blow by he wouldn't be the least bit shocked.

It was February. February 2nd, to be exact. It had been nearly three months since he had seen or spoken to anyone from Yale, except Stephanie, of course. It was the law that he talk to her – he couldn't avoid her at boring family functions, could he?

But Christmas had been the last time he'd had contact with the world of Connecticut, and he was in no hurry to strike up a conversation. His ego was bruised, his confidence shattered. He hated her, not to be melodramatic, but he really did. She did it to him, that bitch.

Okay, so he didn't hate her. And he didn't think she was a bitch. Maybe it was the cold weather – he'd always hated the damn cold. It made him think, made him dramatic. Made him hate. Therefore, Rory couldn't be blamed for his rotten mood.

He still didn't want to talk to, or about, her.

Somehow, Stephanie knew that, so she made a point of avoiding the Rory subject when giving him an update of the Yale goings-on. He also suspected she could predict the weather – it was his only reasoning when she always knew what to wear without even so much as looking outside – but that was another thing entirely.

The last time the two had talked was at the DuGrey Christmas party. They talked about Colin and Juliet (the two had finally declared themselves a couple the week before), Robert (Stephanie's new boy toy of whom Tristan had declared bodily harm to until Stephanie reminded him that she was the one using him), and Logan's new girlfriend. That had been the last time they'd talked.

That was what he liked best about his cousin: she knew when to butt in and when to butt out. She hadn't tried to contact him since the Christmas party, and probably told Juliet to do the same because the phone calls from her suddenly stopped a few days later.

He didn't want to talk to anyone from Yale, and hadn't in quite a while, so imagine his surprise when he got back to his dorm and found her sitting in the hallway reading a book. She scarcely looked up when he approached.

"I was wondering when you'd get back."

"How'd you get my dorm room?" he asked lamely in reply. It was the first thing he could think of, and winced when he heard his own voice.

"Stephanie gave it to me," she answered, standing up to face him. She was only a few inches shorter than him, though she made him feel both taller and shorter at the same time. It was an inexplicable feeling.

Then what she said hit him. Stephanie, his own flesh and blood (or close enough), had given her his address. He let out a string of particularly obscene curses in his head, as he figured screaming them aloud would probably deter Rory from whatever she had come to see him about, and that wouldn't do.

"Would you like to come in?" he questioned politely. So much for trying to avoid her.

"Sure." She brushed past him and stood in the middle of the room. "Looks like someone has been Amory Blaine-ing it."

He laughed. "I didn't base my whole personality on him, you know."

"I figured that. Just the parts that stand out the most."

Tristan's face drooped, but he asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please." She looked at the couch. "Can I sit?"

"Be my guest." She made a face at him, and he amended, "More than you already are, I mean."

"Am I intruding on anything?"

"Homework. So, no." He got out the bottle of water and handed it to her before sitting down next to her. "Are you going to tell me why you decided to make a two and a half hour drive to boring New Jersey, or am I going to have to guess?"

"I'll give you a hint, it's bigger than a breadbox."

"Brain aneurysm?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to be at Yale today."

"This is after your classes were done, of course?"

She blushed. "Yeah."

"You didn't want to be at Yale, so you left and drove two and a half hours to Princeton? I can see why you don't want to be at Yale, they obviously don't teach you logic."

"If you don't want me to be here, I'll leave."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, sit down, Mar."

"Are you ever going to give up on that ridiculous nickname?"

"It's cute. Admit it, you love it when I call you Mary."

"Actually, I prefer you to call me Rory. You may not know this, so brace yourself, but my name isn't Mary." She paused. "You were waiting for a car crash, weren't you?"

"That's it, I'm not telling you my favorite TV shows anymore."

"My name is Rory."

Tristan considered this revelation. "Whatever you say, Mary."

She sighed in mock frustration. "You're a lost cause."

"And you are beating around the bush. That's my job." He snickered at his own dirty joke, but then suppressed his inner-pervert to elaborate, "You still haven't told me the real reason that you're here. And don't tell me that it's to wish me a Happy Groundhog's Day."

She didn't answer, instead opting to unscrew the cap on her water bottle. For a moment he thought he'd been too gruff with her, but before he could open his mouth to apologize, she squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "You went AWOL. You stopped returning phone calls, e-mails, instant messages. Stephanie seemed to know, but she wouldn't tell us why. You know, I came here half expecting you roommate to tell me that you'd gone to live in a cabin in the woods."

A slow smiled spread across his face. "You came to check up on me. You care about me."

"No," she protested half-heartedly, shifting in her seat. "I just thought that we were friends, and I was worried."

"Because you care."

"You're delusional."

"That doesn't stop you from caring about me," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "I haven't talked to you since October."

"Since the Halloween party," he agreed. "Speaking of which, today would be a holiday, why aren't you partying?"

"You mean, why am I not at a 'The-day-ends-in-y-and-coincides-with-a-holiday' party? I just didn't feel like going."

Keeping as much hostility out of his voice as he possibly could, Tristan replied, "And this is okay with Finn?"

Rory looked at him oddly. "We broke up a month or so ago."

For the second time in ten minutes, Tristan let out a few choice expletives in his mind, this time for going incommunicado for so long. "Really? How did that happen?"

"We just decided that we'd be better off as friends."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Your powers of persuasion are good, Mar, but they aren't that good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she challenged.

He leaned forward so that their knees were barely touching. "You could probably persuade me to do almost anything for you, but convince me, or any guy, to be just friends with you?" He leaned back despite his better judgment. "Impossible."

She rolled her eyes. "Breaking out the Psych 101 already? It's only five-thirty."

"Your wit pierces my heart."

"Now you're trying to be a poet?"

"I'm fluent in the language of love."

"Ah, now I know you're not trying to be a poet; you're trying to be a walking cliché."

"You're making mountains out of molehills," he teased.

"You live to frustrate me, don't you?"

"I'm on a mission from God." He leered at her. "And yes, I do love to…frustrate you."

"Not every comment is a double entendre."

"You said it, not me," he defended.

"You took a perfectly innocent statement wildly out of context."

"Actually, I was just agreeing with you, so technically you took my comment out of context."

She groaned as he began to laugh. "There's no point to this debate."

"Every exchange of words has a point. But if you want a topic change, you shall receive. How are Colin and Juliet doing?"

"A regular Sam and Diane. I swear those two are going to kill each other one day."

"And Stephanie and Robert? Are my days in military school finally going to come in handy?"

"How would . . . ? Never mind, I don't want to know," she decided. "But they're actually doing well. From what Stephanie says, this is her longest relationship to date."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better that she's wasting her time with that douche?"

Rory started to giggle. "I've never heard someone call another person a 'douche,' outside of the _Daily Show_, of course."

"Is this going to turn into a _Notting Hill_ type of conversation?"

"You've seen _Notting Hill_?"

"Unfortunately."

"How can you say that? Oh, this is a street thing, you don't want to lose cred with your homies?" she asked seriously, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"I get absolutely no respect."

"Buck up, little camper," she chirped. "I'm sure someone, somewhere, respects you, Rodney."

Tristan laughed. "Always a reference with you."

"I'm an encyclopedia of obscure pop culture references."

"I know. So, have we covered everybody I remotely care about?" He suddenly snapped his fingers and leaned forward again. "Rosemary."

"The one you had sex with on Halloween?" she asked. Tristan raised an eyebrow. He could have sworn he detected some jealousy when she asked that, but that was crazy. "She's one of Logan's girls now."

Funny, the jealousy he promised he didn't pick up on was gone now. Of course, why would she be jealous about him and not about Logan? It just didn't make sense. So he decided to drop it. "You mean she was in line?"

"Extremely close to the front, no pun intended," Rory confirmed.

Tristan almost choked on nothing. She didn't just make a dirty joke, did she? Of course, hanging out with Finn and Logan would do that to a person. But Rosemary wasn't pining from his leaving her without a note in her bed? "But I'm much prettier than Logan," he pouted.

"So that's what happened to Narcissus: when he died, he was reincarnated into you!" Rory exclaimed, as though she just discovered something life-altering. "They leave that part out in Greek mythology."

"I'm not narcissistic, I just have high self-esteem."

She laughed. "At least you know how to classify yourself."

"I'm not afraid to tell it like it is." He smirked. "And while we're on the subject, I think we should talk about Finn."

Rory covered her face with her hands and looked down at the floor. "How about something fun, like Chinese Water Torture?"

"How come you didn't tell me?" he pressed. "I was at your house almost every weekend between the fourth and school starting. You two must have hooked up sometime in that timeframe."

"Only five people, myself and Finn not included, knew," she replied. "Logan, Lane, Paris, Luke, and Lorelai."

"Lorelai? How's she doing?" He paused. "And don't think this Finn conversation is over, either."

"Great," Rory sighed. "As for my mom, she's doing fantastic. She and Luke got married a few weeks ago."

"Really?"

"True story."

"Interesting." Tristan stroked his chin. "And you didn't invite me?"

"You were doing your best impression of a hermit; we didn't think you wanted to be bothered with something as frivolous as my mom's wedding."

"Nothing of yours or Lorelai's is frivolous," he answered.

Rory didn't reply, and he realized that he may have said something too honest for her. Too fucking bad, then. She came here for a reason, and it couldn't have just been out of polite courtesy or on a whim. Whether or not this was a subconscious decision, however, was to be seriously debated. He was leaning towards yes, but one never really did know. Who knew how the LDB may have corrupted her innocent mind? Granted, that once was his objective, but his priorities had shifted slightly with time.

He made sure his gaze met hers when he asked, "Wanna get something to eat?"

888888888888888888888

They found a little café not too far away from the campus. It was basically deserted because everybody who wanted to go out at six at night was either at a fast food restaurant or at the local bar. Tristan and Rory were seated at a little booth close to a window so they could watch people pass by the tiny café.

"So," Tristan started, lifting up his fork, "I gotta know; Finn – tool to piss off Logan, or actually going out with him out of pure lust?"

"Neither. Is it so hard to believe that I actually liked Finn?" Rory retorted indignantly.

"No. And thank you for confirming that, you just won me three hundred dollars from Robert," Tristan said smugly.

"And when are you going to collect your prize, Ted?"

"At Stephanie's birthday party, of course. But I may need a witness of the actual events to confirm my story, so you're going to need to go with me," he informed her.

She raised her eyebrow at him, pausing in her reenactment of _Moby Dick_ using French fries. "What makes you think that I won't be at her party unless I go with you?"

He shot her his most swoon-worthy smile. "I think you misinterpreted me, Mary. I would enjoy it very much if you went to Stephanie's birthday party, which I know you're going to anyway, with me."

"Mr. Princeton is asking me out? A student from a rival school?" she teased.

"Well, Ms. Yale, I could always go with Rosemary." He smirked, trying to gauge her reaction to his comment.

She frowned. "You wouldn't try it, Logan would kill you."

"I'm risking winding up in a CSI body bag anyway; it might as well be because of someone I like."

"Charming. Very smooth."

"Ms. Gilmore, I do believe you are trying to dodge my question."

"Mr. DuGrey, I believe you're being persistent."

"You love it when I nag you."

She laughed. "Now you're just torturing yourself over nothing."

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Would you like me to pass you a yes/no/maybe note?"

"I already know what my answer would be."

"Care to enlighten the rest of the class?"

She leaned over the table, grazing her palm over his knuckles, and whispered conspiratorially, "Yes."

888888888888888888

Rory left after dinner, making him swear to call her. He couldn't believe that she'd actually said yes, let alone do it without any blackmail information hanging over her head. He could almost classify it as a miracle, if he was a pious man. He reclined on his bed, lazily stretching out over the whole length of the mattress.

A thought occurred to him, but he tried to push it out of his head. It was an abominable one; he couldn't think of it at the moment, but it kept popping back up. What would Finn and Logan say? He was certain to be tarred and feathered upon sight if he showed up with Rory on his arm. There would be no escape; even Stephanie wouldn't be able to help him out of this one.

Stephanie! Why hadn't he thought about that before? He rolled off his bed, hitting the floor with a thud, and began the search for his phone. It was around, he knew that, but where? He finally found it under his pillow, completely contradicting his previous search of the floor and his drawers.

He hadn't called her in so long, how would she react? Curse him out? Be sympathetic? He never knew; it all depended upon her mood at the time.

She picked up after the fourth ring, sounding winded. "Hello?"

"Hey, Steph," he said almost sheepishly.

"Tristan?" she panted. He didn't want to imagine what her activities prior to the phone call had been. "Coming out of hiding?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Well, how have you been? Has it been fun hiding like a monk?"

"You haven't called either," he accused childishly.

"That's because I know you. Well, something must have happened, so spill."

"C'mon, Stephie, you know exactly what happened."

She giggled. "I know. She actually went there? What happened?"

"That's what I called you about, actually," he confessed. "What are you doing for your birthday this year?"

8888888888888888888

Thanks yous:

**riotgirllina**- Yes, they are. I'm just going with what ASP gives me- Rory is undeniably sexy and every boy wants her. Yes, I'm still bitter about how Rory's being written. It shows, doesn't it? Haha. I'm not planning on showing why Logan and Rory broke up, they just did. And Marty was the bartender.

**Glow**- I adore UC ships. Tristan/Rory was my first favorite, but Finn/Rory has become my favorite. But I'll always remember what got me into fanfiction in the first place. Thank you!

**Gilmoregirl**- This is a Trory. But I have to put PDLD into all of my stories, otherwise I go crazy.

**ReeseAnn**- Thank you! And Tristan slept with her because he was hurt. And he's a manwhore, and that's why we love him.

**LandonLover**- You have fine beta skills, I must say. But I love Groundhog Day. Or maybe I love the movie, and that's translating into the love of the holiday... hmm. Either way, it rocks, haha.

**Kyizi**- I figured, everyone has Logan and Tristan as cousins, and I wanted to be different, so hey! I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

**Fallen Heart**- I like to mess with people's minds, so I hope everyone was thrown off by the Finn and Rory first... but it's definitely a Trory from here on out. Cross my heart.

**Bookworms**- I followed your advice as much as I could, but I couldn't really think of any actions to put in there that seemed to go with what I wanted to go on... of course, I know what's going on because I have it in my mind, but not everyone can read my mind(Thank god!), so yeah. But I'm happy, and isn't that what matters, haha?

More thank yous to: **xSMiLES**, **GilmoreAtHeart74**, **seslavie**, **Alenor**, **xoffeeaddict14**, **BeDaZzLeNpLaiD**, **Rachel**, **Kylie1403**, **Literati Lover**, **patrioticangel**, **smile1**, **LoVe23**, **KeitaWolf**, **jmarit17**, and **KarahBella**.


End file.
